Enouement
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Ketika Okabe Rintaro tanpa sengaja terlempar ke garis dunia lain yang tidak diketahuinya, sekaligus melompati waktu hingga tiga tahun ke depan. Kenyataan apa yang akan dia temui di sana-kepahitan tak terhingga, atau kebahagiaan yang juga menyakitkan karena dia tahu dia tidak hidup di garis dunia itu?


**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : _Steins; Gate_ and the characters aren't belong to me, but the story is

**Genre** : Physicological, Drama

**Rating** : T

* * *

Bahasa sulitnya, sebuah benda padat berdimensi 23 x 15 cm yang tersusun atas seratus dua puluh empat lembar hasil olahan _pulp_ batang kayu yang telah dihiasi dengan puluhan ribu kata bertinta hitam tersebut baru saja mengamalkan Hukum Gravitasi Newton dan mengonversikan energi potensialnya menjadi energi kinetik. Massanya yang mungil segera berbenturan dengan massa permukaan solid sebuah bola batu masif berdiameter hampir tiga belas ribu kilometer.

Bahasa gampangnya, buku itu terjatuh.

Okabe Rintaro menghela napas, kemudian memungut kembali buku itu. Matanya yang agak berkunang-kunang masih mendeteksi dengan jelas foton-foton yang menabrak permukaan buku; sebagian diserap, sebagian dipantulkan dalam bentuk warna, hingga mencapai retinanya, diteruskan lewat saraf optiknya, dan diterjemahkan di serebrumnya, mengenali judul buku dalam bahasa asing yang dicetak timbul dengan tinta ungu cerah.

_STRING THEORY AND WORMHOLES DOES EXIST_

Bukan tanpa alasan dia berusaha mengkhatamkan buku yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan dilirik orang-orang yang tidak berkecimpung di dunia keilmuan yang sepandan. Meski sudah yang ketiga kalinya dia menjatuhkan buku itu karena kantuk, Okabe berusaha menyelesaikannya. _String Theory_ adalah sesuatu yang menarik, dan dia baru sampai ke bagian paling menariknya: keberadaan yang niscaya dari sesuatu bernama materi eksotis, yang memungkinkan benda bermassa negatif untuk membuat lubang cacing yang bisa bertahan cukup lama dengan melebarkannya menggunakan materi antigravitasi.

Lubang cacing akan membuat perjalanan yang mustahil menjadi mungkin—

—dan membuka jalan kepada sebuah pertemuan yang akan mengobati rindu yang meradang.

"... meskipun kau berada di sana, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Okabe berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak tepat begitu. Dia menunjukkan bisikan itu pada seseorang di luar sana, di sebuah tempat yang barangkali hanya bisa dicapai dengan perjalanan waktu atau perjalanan lintas garis dunia.

.

.

.

* * *

_**STEINS; GATE**_

**.**

**ENOUEMENT**

.

.

.

Laboratorium Masa Depan. Akihabara. Pukul lima sore pada suatu hari di bulan Juli.

Tempat tersebut sunyi. Itu normal saja, jika kita melihat situasi yang baru mereka lalui.

Eksperimen "gila" Okabe—Hououin Kyoma—Rintaro yang melibatkan sodium dan air tidak berjalan lancar. Seisi lab meledak dan asap putihnya membubung di depan toko televisi tabung milik Mister Braun. Pria plontos bertubuh kekar itu murka. Berkat negosiasi dari Kurisu, Mayuri, dan Suzuha—disertai senyuman inosen dari Nae lah, Mister Braun mau menerima tawaran mereka. Dia berlomba lari gendong dengan Rintaro. Si "ilmuwan gila" menggendong Mayuri sementara Mister Braun menggendong Nae dari jarak dua ratus meter di depan toko, berlari secepat mungkin. Yang kalah akan menerima perintah si pemenang.

Tentu saja, kita tidak perlu mempelajari Hukum Newton II tentang hubungan massa, percepatan, dan kecepatan untuk memprediksi siapa yang akan menang.

Akibatnya, seluruh anggota Lab Masa Depan harus bisu selama sisa hari itu dan dua hari berikutnya. Mereka tidak boleh membuat suara yang mengganggu ketenangan Mister Braun di lantai bawah atau dia akan melayangkan bogem gratisnya ke siapa saja yang dia kehendaki (atau dalam hal ini, Okabe dan Daru, karena memukul wanita bukan gaya Mister Braun).

Perintah itu bermuara pada ketenangan lab yang tidak biasa meskipun beberapa orang masih berada di sana. Okabe masih mengutak-atik ponselnya, mungkin menunggu telepon atau pesan elektronik dari organisasi dan sekutunya. Daru membantu menyemarakkan ruangan itu dengan suara papan ketik. Kurisu dan Mayuri membaca majalah sains (sebenarnya Kurisu yang membaca, tapi Mayuri penasaran dan si blasteran Jepang-Amerika Serikat itu tidak kuasa menolak menjelaskan), dan Ruka sedang memanggang karage di oven.

"Ini aku," Okabe berbisik pada suara imajinernya di seberang sana, "organisasi telah mempengaruhi Mister Braun untuk membekukan penelitian Lab Masa Depan menggunakan cara-cara yang kotor dan tidak kesatria! Apa, hmm? Aku tidak yakin bagaimana mereka melakukannya, tapi mungkin saja mereka menyinkronisasikan gelombang otak atau semacamnya... hmm, begitu ya? Itu hipnotis jarak jauh! Seperti telepati!"

"Okarin, sepertinya itu tidak membantu," Mayuri mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari majalahnya. "Lagipula, menurut Mayushii, Mister Braun menang dengan kesatria, kok."

"Lagipula, siapa sih yang menantang pria besar itu untuk berlari sambil menggendong seseorang yang bebas dipilihnya?" sambung Kurisu dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Semua ini ulahmu sendiri, dasar _ilmuwan gila berbahaya_—"

"Diam kau, Asisten!" Okabe menuding hidung Kurisu. "Sebagai asisten, kau tidak berhak mengkritik segala keputusanku—"

"Aku bukan asistenmu!"

"Hei, kalau ribut-ribut begini Mister Braun akan memarahi kita lagi, lo," Ruka menghidangkan karage yang sudah matang di meja.

Okabe menutup ponselnya beranjak dari lantai. Sesaat kemudian, ia berlagak membetulkan jas labnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah suryakanta. "Kenapa cuma ada empat?"

"Ukurannya jumbo," balas Ruka.

"Ukuran bukan masalahnya," Kurisu bersedekap. "Itu artinya, akan ada satu orang di ruangan ini yang tidak kebagian."

Daru membetulkan kacamatanya. "Makise-chan, bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?"

"Huh? Akan ada satu orang yang tidak kebagian?" ulang Kurisu.

"Bukan, kalimat sebelumnya."

Kurisu menaikkan alis kanannya. "Ukuran bukan masalahnya?"

"Tepat sekali!" Daru berseru sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Jika kau mengatakannya sekali lagi dengan ekspresi malu-malu atau pandangan sayu, kau akan terlihat _moe moe kyun_ seperti Kotore-chaaaaann! Tentu saja ukuran bukan masalah. Kalian pernah dengar istilah _flat is justice_?"

"Diam kau, dasar _super hiker_ mesum!" hardik Okabe. "Sebagai hukuman, kau dilarang makan karage hari ini."

"Ini namanya maling teriak maling," ucap Daru dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kurisu memegang kepalanya. "Ugghh, bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti kalian?"

"Jangan khawatir, Makise-chan," hibur Mayushii dengan sikap cerianya yang biasa. "Jika Teori Banyak Dunia yang tadi kau terangkan itu benar, mungkin ada dunia di mana kau tidak mengenal Okarin dan Daru."

"Atau dunia di mana Daru jadi kurus," tambah Okabe.

"Atau dunia di mana Okarin jadi pria pemurung yang suram dan penuh masalah," Daru membalas.

"Atau dunia di mana Pameran Sains Yokohama tidak pernah diselenggarakan," ucap Ruka sambil melihat layar komputer. Okabe, Daru, dan Kurisu beranjak dari tempatnya dan memelototi layar yang agak mencembung itu bersama-sama. Laman tersebut memuat informasi acara yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi di Yokohama, berupa pameran karya sains dari sekolah-sekolah menengah atas di seluruh Jepang, berbarengan dengan seminar beberapa cendekiawan di banyak bidang keilmuan.

Kurisu menjentikkan jari. "Akhirnya waktu liburku bisa diisi dengan sesuatu yang bermanfaat."

"Harga tiketnya tiga ribu Yen," gerutu Daru.

"Itu tidak masalah," sambar Kurisu.

Okabe mencibir. "Ya, itu jelas sebuah masalah. Organisasi baru menyerang finansialku minggu lalu dan sekarang aku hanya punya beberapa ribu Yen selama sisa bulan ini. Aku harus lebih berhemat... tapi godaan untuk menghadiri acara yang secara sengaja diselenggarakan agar anggota Lab Masa Depan bisa menghadirinya begitu kuat!"

"Waah, lokasinya berdekatan dengan lomba _cosplay_ yang akan diikuti Feyris-chan!" Mayuri berseru. "Baru tadi pagi Feyris-chan mengirim surel pada Mayushii agar mengikutinya juga."

"M-mungkin Mayuri, Daru, dan aku bisa menghadiri lomba _cosplay_ sementara Okabe dan Makise-san pergi ke festival itu," saran Ruka.

"Kurasa aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke sana," ketus Kurisu. "Soalnya, si ilmuwan sinting ini tidak punya uang."

Okabe bersedekap. "Aku—punya! Lab Masa Depan memiliki simpanan dengan jumlah yang tidak kau bayangkan, bekerja sama dengan World Bank dan IMF. Hanya saja aku enggan menggunakannya karena uang itu bisa difungsikan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting di masa depan. Tentu saja, aku ini orang yang visioner."

"Apa pun katamu," si gadis berambut merah panjang itu mengibaskan tangan (seolah) tidak peduli dan melenggang ke pintu keluar.

"Hei, asisten! Mau ke mana kau?!"

"Berkemas. Dadah."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Okabe mengejar Kurisu sebelum dia kehilangan jejak. Sesaat setelah mereka berada di luar pintu dan kelihatannya tidak ada yang mengawasi mereka, Kurisu melempar segepok uang pada Okabe, yang menangkapnya dengan gelagapan.

"Finansialku sedang lancar saja bulan ini," Kurisu menyilangkan tangan ke depan dadanya dan mendeham. "Ingat ya, hanya gunakan itu untuk beli tiket masuknya. Konsumsi, transportasi, dan tetek-bengek lainnya kau sendiri yang bayar!" Ia buru-buru berlari sebelum Okabe mengetahui warna wajahnya yang berubah.

* * *

Gedung _expo_ Yokohama bergemerlap berkat festival itu.

"BERSIAPLAH, JEPANG—TIDAK, SELURUH DUNIA! AKU HOUO—mmmmppp!"

"Bisa tidak sih kau bersikap normal sebentar saja?!" Kurisu menyumpal mulut Okabe dengan gumpalan kertas dan tidak melepaskannya sampai wajah si korban sedikit berubah jadi ungu.

"A-Asisten, apa yang sudah kau masukkan dalam kertas itu?" Okabe mengelus dahi. "Kloroform? Sianida?"

"Apa pun yang bisa membuatmu diam," Kurisu mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar, lalu bergegas masuk ke gedung pameran. Padahal, ia sendiri tidak memasukkan apa-apa. Hanya sekedar peladenan dari sifat kekanak-kanakkan Okabe saja.

Gedung pameran Yokohama terdiri dari banyak bagian. Beberapa ruangan—atau mungkin kompartemen—itu dipisahkan sekatnya demi menyediakan ruangan pusat yang cukup luas untuk pameran benda-benda yang akan membuat penggemar sains kegirangan. Okabe dan Kurisu bisa menaksir kira-kira ada dua ribu orang dalam ruangan pusat itu—mungkin setara dengan jumlah siswa dua SMA. Banyak dari mereka terlihat antusias, mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang pakar, memerhatikan cara kerja sebuah mesin, mencoba sebuah peraga, atau membaca panel. Sebagian kecil terlihat lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya atau menatap ke sana kemari bagai manusia Neaderthal yang bertemu mobil. Jelas sekali, segelintir orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang datang kemari karena bujukan seseorang, karena menemani seseorang, atau karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Barangkali mereka tidak tertarik pada sains, sebab orang semacam itu akan selalu ada, di negara mana pun kau tinggal.

"Itu ada mesin _turboprop_ pesawat yang ditampilkan dalam kapsul transparan!" pekik Okabe. "Aku mau lihat!"

Kurisu melakukan pandangan menyapu ke sekelilingnya. Ia bisa mengenali beberapa orang yang cekikikan seolah mengatakan, _aduh, kasihan sekali gadis itu._

Dia tidak terlalu memedulikan apa kata orang, tapi ... sudahlah.

"Okabe," Kurisu berjalan mendekati lelaki berjas lab itu, yang masih sibuk mengamati gerakan mesin. Tentu saja, mesin itu tidak tersambung betulan ke pesawat. Peraga itu hanya memperlihatkan mesin yang ditempatkan dalam tabung transparan, beranalogi dengan komputer yang bening sehingga kita bisa melihat prosesornya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," Kurisu memperingatkan.

"Hei, bukannya terbalik, ya," sambut Okabe tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kau yang harusnya jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Asisten! Bawan notes, 'kan? Kalau bisa, catat semua yang kukatakan di sini. Ide kadang tidak muncul dua kali! Di tempat seperti ini, bisa-bisa ideku muncul ratusan kali, jadi jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini dan jadilah asisten yang baik!"

Kurisu menyilangkan tangan. "Hm. Kalau kau terpisah, aku nggak peduli, lo. Aku juga mau melihat-lihat sesuatu di sini. Belajarlah jangan jadi orang egois," Kurisu membaca panel yang terletak di sebelah kiri peraga mesin. Tepat ketika ia selesai membaca, Okabe sudah berseru lagi.

"Wow, itu peraga suksesi primer akibat letusan gunung berapi!"

Dan ia berlari begitu saja ke sana.

"Baiklah," Kurisu bersedekap dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Acara jalan-jalan di Pameran Sains Yokohama berubah menjadi acara mengasuh Okabe. Bagus sekali, Kurisu ... ambil sisi baiknya. Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian di ingar-bingar ini. Hmm." Dia berjalan ke alat peraga suksesi.

Alat peraga itu sendiri sebenarnya mengesankan. Jika tuas tertentu ditarik, maka pemandangan di panggung kecil yang berukuran sekitar 100 x 30 cm itu akan berubah-ubah sesuai proses suksesi. Kenampakan pertama adalah lanskap yang tandus tanpa tumbuhan dan hewan, hasil letusan gunung berapi. Hanya ada pasir hitam dan bebatuan vulkanik. Kenampakan kedua, sudah ada liken dan lumut, vegetasi perintis semacam itu. Kenampakan ketiga, sudah ada sedikit paku, serangga, dan burung-burung kecil yang terbang. Terus begitu hingga kenampakan terakhir adalah hutan tropis yang sehat berisi banyak tanaman, hewan, dan jamur. Jika dilanjutkan, maka kenampakan hutan itu akan berganti pada kenampakan pascaapokaliptik macam tadi lagi, yang berarti menunjukkan proses nudasi—kebalikan dari suksesi.

Kurisu melirik Okabe yang memutar tuas. Ia terlihat sangat antusias dan bersemangat, sebagian mungkin karena dia jarang memasuki pameran besar-besaran semacam ini. Sebagian lagi?

"Okabe," panggil Kurisu. "Sudah berapa kali kau menghadiri pameran semacam ini?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Sudah saking banyaknya sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghitungnya!"

"Okabe."

"Baru kali ini," Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Terima kasih, Asisten. Sokongan kecil darimu sangat membantu!"

"Sokongan kecil, ya? Bagaimana kalau kuhempaskan kau ke gabus hitam itu agar terlihat seperti korban letusan gunung, hah?"

Okabe meringis. "Ya, ya. Kau mau melihat apa, Asisten? Semua ada di sini mulai dari peraga fisika, biologi, kimia, sampai matematika dan geologi juga ada," Okabe membuka-buka booklet yang disediakan ketika mereka membeli tiket. "Atau ini saja!" Dia menunjuk sebuah halaman. "Ini berkaitan dengan relativitas. Aku yakin kau menyukainya!"

"Yaah, sebenarnya itu salah satu tujuanku. Ayo cari!"

Okabe menyentuh dahinya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. "Huahaha! Instingku tidak pernah salah, ternyata aku mengenal asistenku dengan baik. Aku ini memang bos yang hebat!"

"Aku tidak ingat kau mengklaimku secara sah sebagai asisten!"

Tanpa perdebatan yang lebih panjang, mereka segera beralih ke area peraga yang berhubungan dengan fisika tingkat lanjut. Tak diduga, ternyata cukup banyak orang yang terpancing ke area itu, mungkin karena topik tentang kemungkinan perjalanan waktu dan pengetahuan tentang ruang adalah sesuatu yang selalu menarik perhatian orang di negara mana pun dan generasi apa pun.

"—cahaya adalah sebuah gelombang, tapi berbeda dengan bunyi, cahaya bisa merambat tanpa medium alias di ruang hampa!" Seorang pemilik peraga sedang menjelaskan konsepnya pada kerumunan orang—sepertinya anak sekolah yang sedang karyawisata atau apalah—dengan megaphone kecil.

Kurisu menggerutu. "Pada umumnya ilmuwan setuju kalau cahaya adalah gelombang _dan juga_ partikel."

Okabe tertawa. "Kita baru sampai di stan ini dua detik, dan kau sudah mengomentari narasumber. Sebaiknya kubawa kau agak jauh sedikit sebelum kau mengacaukan acaranya. Nanti dia bakal menangis tersedu-sedu di belakang panggung!"

Sembari berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat skema mesin waktu, pembahasan perjalanan waktu yang terdapat di budaya populer seperti film dan buku beraroma sci-fi, dan tetek-bengek fisika lain yang berkaitan dengan waktu, Kurisu menyeletuk, "Menangis di belakang panggung. Apa itu juga yang kau lakukan saat aku men-skakmat-mu saat di seminarku?"

"Huh? Yang mana?"

"Gedung Radio Akihabara, dasar!"

Okabe berhenti sejenak. "Oh, yang itu ya ... hei! Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku menangis gara-gara kau. Justru akulah yang menyela pembeberan teorimu 'kan, dan seharusnya dalam posisi itu kaulah yang menangis di belakang panggung!"

"Berisik! Aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya sebal saja, sebab siapa yang tidak sebal kalau kau diinterupsi oleh seorang lelaki berpenampilan kumal yang mengenakan jas lab seolah itu adalah satu-satunya pakaian yang dia miliki?"

"Yah, itu karena aku ilmuwan gila berbahaya yang berusaha menghancurkan tatanan dunia," Okabe mengelus dagunya. Kurisu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya sejenak (ya, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Okabe terlalu lama—atau lebih tepatnya tidak boleh—karena bisa-bisa lelaki itu sudah berada di stan lain berjarak puluhan meter jauhnya tanpa sepengetahuannya) dan memilih membaca keterangan di deretan perjalanan waktu yang pernah ditampilkan di film-film, semacam _Back to The Future_ sampai _X-Men Days of Future Past_.

Selagi Kurisu serius membaca, dengan sesekali menggumam mengomentari, sesuatu terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Pada Okabe.

Lelaki berpakaian jas lab itu memejamkan mata erat-erat, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Gerakannya agak limbung sehingga tersenggol sedikit saja oleh pengunjung lain sudah membuatnya hampir tersungkur. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menemukan kembali keseimbangannya dan pengelihatan normalnya.

_Di mana ini?_ gumamnya. Saat ia melihat ke bawah, _Apa ini? Kenapa aku memakai jas lab? Apa itu berarti ...?!_

Dengan agak takut, Okabe menatap lurus ke depan. Jaket krem itu ... rambut merah panjang yang tergerai itu ... sepatu modis dan stoking itu ... tidak mungkin. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Bibir Okabe gemetar, pita suara dan segala instrumen komunikasi di tubuhnya sudah tidak sabar ingin memanggil nama gadis itu. Gadis yang mengganggunya selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena pertemuan selama beberapa minggu yang terus-menerus diulang, gadis yang dengan lugunya ikut terjun dalam masalahnya yang tanpa sengaja melibatkan seluruh dunia!

Tidak, tunggu. Siapa yang jamin ini semua bukan hologram atau semacamnya?

Tapi tadi dia diserempet orang. Terasa.

Atau mungkin dicoba dulu saja?

Okabe menarik napas, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian yang tercerai-berai selama bertahun-tahun, sebelum ia menyadari salah satu poster film yang dibahas. Ia membaca judulnya. Ia tidak ingat pernah menonton film itu, padahal Okabe lumayan tertarik dengan _pop culture_ juga (salahkan Daru). Poster itu sendiri menampilkan seorang pria botak, dengan huruf X besar yang terkonsentrasi di matanya. Di dalam huruf X itu sendiri terdapat pria lain yang wajahnya mirip, hanya saja tidak botak. Okabe mengenali tokoh itu. Dia adalah seorang pahlawan super yang mampu memanipulasi pikiran.

Okabe merogoh ponselnya, yang syukurlah masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali dia ingat. Tetapi, saat dia mengetikkan PIN untuk membuka kunci layar ponselnya, PIN tersebut salah. Okabe meneguk ludah. Ia melirik tahun rilis film tersebut.

Tidak mungkin. Kenapa dia bisa pergi sampai sejauh ini?

Lagi-lagi, Okabe mengumpulkan keberaniannya, kemudian mengucapkan nama itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, di depan sang pemilik nama sendiri.

"K-Kurisu—eh."

Kurisu menoleh sekilas. "Apa? Tumben kau tidak memanggilku asisten."

Rahang Okabe mengeras. Sial, bahkan suaranya sama persis dengan yang dia ingat. Tapi Kurisu yang ini ... kenapa terasa agak berbeda? Apa karena perbedaan waktu terakhir ingatannya dengan dunia yang _ini_?

"S-Sekarang ... tanggal berapa?"

Kurisu melanjutkan membaca, lalu menjawab tanpa peduli. "Dua puluh tujuh Juli."

"Tahun?"

"Sekarang tahun 2014, dasar bebal!" gerutu Kurisu. "Kenapa pula suaramu aneh begitu? Kebelet?"

"Aku tidak kebelet!" Okabe refleks menjawab. Sesaat kemudian, ia bingung sendiri.

Kurisu meringis meledek lalu melanjutkan membaca papan. Okabe menghela napas. Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah kembali bersikap biasa, meskipun untuk waktu sesingkat itu, begitu bertemu gadis ini?

Okabe berusaha tenang. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah tahun 2011. Itu tiga tahun lalu. Sekarang sudah 2014. Satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa sampai ke sini, _bukan_ hanya harus menyeberangi garis dunia lain—garis dunia di mana Makise Kurisu tidak meninggal, tapi juga harus melompati waktu nyaris tiga tahun ke depan. Usia mereka berdua jelas bertambah dibandingkan yang terakhir diingat Okabe. Pantas saja Kurisu tampak sedikit lebih dewasa.

Jika sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, apa saja yang sudah terjadi?

Pikiran Okabe dipenuhi hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak mau dia bayangkan. Ini garis dunia yang mana—Alfa? Beta? Gamma? Steins Gate? Jika Kurisu hidup, apa di garis dunia ini Mayuri meninggal? Apa peranan Kiryu Moeka dan Mister Braun di sini? Apa Suzuha juga berada di dunia ini, atau dia malah tidak pernah datang? Apa Daru sudah pacaran? Apa ...

_... apa yang sedang Kurisu dan dia lakukan di sini, di tempat seramai ini, tanpa teman-temannya yang lain?_

Okabe tidak bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan membuka ponselnya. PIN-nya sudah diganti. Itu lumrah saja, karena Okabe memang suka mengganti PIN setiap enam bulan. Demi kerahasiaan dan keamanan, sejauh yang dia ingat. Dia tidak bisa memprediksi kira-kira PIN apa yang digunakan oleh dirinya tiga tahun mendatang. Ada jutaan kemungkinan! Dia harus mencari tahu informasi di garis dunia ini sebanyak yang dia bisa sebelum, entah bagaimana caranya, dia ditarik lagi ke garis dunia yang dia ketahui.

"Ayo ke sana," Kurisu menunjuk sebuah stan berisi labu erlemenyer besar dan tabung-tabung reaksi yang berasap. "Sepertinya aku sedang sedikit tertarik dengan kimia. Sesekali seorang ilmuwan butuh penyegaran dari sesuatu yang bukan bidangnya."

Atau dia bisa berimprovisasi di sini selama yang dia mau sebelum, entah bagaimana caranya, ditarik lagi ke garis dunia yang dia ketahui.

Mereka bersama-sama pergi mengunjungi stan kimia. Beberapa orang sedang memperagakan titrasi, membuat khalayak awam menggumam-gumam antara terkejut dan terpukau menyaksikan larutan yang bening tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah muda gelap.

Di tengah ingar-bingar itu, Okabe memutuskan bertanya.

"Kurisu, apa kau tahu soal Teori Banyak Dunia?"

Kurisu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau pikir dengan siapa kau sedang bicara?"

Okabe meneguk ludah, lalu menyeringai dengan wajah tak bersalah. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Teori itu?"

"Aku belum bisa memberikan pendapatku," jawab gadis berambut merah itu. "Setidaknya sekarang. Kita masih belum punya bukti yang cukup untuk melandasi Teori Banyak Dunia, selain keberadaan singularitas dan luasnya alam semesta ini sendiri. Tapi, jika memang benar-benar ada, pasti akan menarik. Pasti akan ada dunia di mana Okabe Rintaro adalah seorang pemuda suram yang menyesali masa lalunya dan tidak mau diajak pergi ke mana-mana kalau tidak penting, serta tidak membuat Lab Masa Depan dengan benda-benda yang aneh."

Kurisu mungkin berniat bercanda.

Tak lama, ia melirik Okabe. "Kok kau diam saja?"

"Hmm? Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa? Senam zumba?"

"Kau seharusnya memrotes!" gerutu Kurisu. "Kau harusnya mengoreksi saat aku bilang Okabe Rintaro—kau mengoreksinya dengan Hououin Kyoma, lalu membela habis-habisan Lab Masa Depan berikut benda-benda yang kau temukan, dan lain sebagainya!"

Okabe tertawa. "Kau senang ya, bertengkar denganku?"

Kurisu merona. "Jangan macam-macam. Kuhajar kau."

"Heee, memangnya kau bisa apa? Judo?"

"Aku belajar karate selama dua tahun belakangan ini, dasar pikun!" geram Kurisu. "Bukannya kau sendiri sempat meniru gerakan _basic_ satu dan dua-ku, lalu tanpa sengaja menendang pemanggang barbekyu dan hampir menjatuhi Mister Braun?"

Okabe hanya tertawa pasrah. Jika Okabe di dunia ini sering membuat kekacauan ... sebagaimana dirinya dahulu ... dia pasti lebih sering tertimpa sial.

Untuk saat ini, sepertinya tidak masalah jika Okabe bersikap optimis sedikit. Dia sudah melalui banyak hal. Berpindah garis dunia ke dunia di mana semuanya tampak baik-baik saja sepertinya bukan kejadian yang buruk.

Atau ini justru kejadian yang paling buruk, mengingat dia _tidak_ benar-benar hidup di garis dunia ini?

.

.

.

Mentari dengan cepat tenggelam. Pameran Sains masih akan dibuka dua hari lagi, tapi mereka sudah cukup menghabiskan waktu untuk berputar-putar ke semua stan. Satu hal penuh, hanya mereka berdua.

Sebelum Okabe berpikir bahwa waktunya di garis dunia ini tinggal sebentar, setelah mengumpulkan keping demi keping keberaniannya yang tersisa, ia bertanya.

"Hei, Kur—Asisten."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kurisu membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya ke arah Okabe. "Sejak beberapa jam lalu, kau sering plin-plan menyebutku antara memanggil namaku atau asisten. Tingkahmu juga aneh. Ke mana sifat kekanak-kanakan itu? Seperti dirasuki sesuatu saja!"

Okabe hanya tertunduk. Memang mustahil manusia secerdas Kurisu tidak mengenali gelagat aneh dari orang yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun. Okabe telah membangun kepribadian dan ciri khasnya begitu kuat sehingga jika ada kesalahan sedikit saja, orang-orang pasti akan bertanya.

Kurisu menghela napas sambil membetulkan letak tas jinjingnya. "Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kita ini teman, 'kan? Kita sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun."

Okabe mendongak. "Kita ini teman?"

Wajah Kurisu merona hingga semerah rambutnya. "Y-ya ... terus ... kau mau menyebutnya apa?"

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Okabe menubrukkan badannya ke gadis itu, melingkarkan lengannya ke punggungnya, lalu mengeratkan dekapannya, seakan ada angin topan yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

"O-Okabe?!"

"Maafkan aku," desis Okabe dengan suara parau. "Maafkan aku. Tidak bisa ... menyelamatkanmu ..."

Kurisu perlahan membalas dekapan lelaki itu, melingkarkan lengannya di punggungnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Okabe tidak menjawab.

"Okabe."

Tangan kanan lelaki itu membelai lembut rambut merah Kurisu, sementara pemiliknya masih bergeming.

"Hei, Okabe, kita sedang di tempat umum."

"Maaf."

Setelah mereka berjalan agak canggung ke stasiun selama beberapa menit, Okabe kembali bertanya.

"Hei, Asisten."

"Apa?"

"Apa aku sudah pernah berciuman denganmu?"

Wajah Kurisu memerah untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tapi kali ini ia mendengus dan mempercepat langkah.

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_


End file.
